


The Clockwork Maker and  the Sailor

by Chibifukurou



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Rodney is an expert at building things run off of clock mechanisms. John is a Sailor just come home from the sea.





	The Clockwork Maker and  the Sailor

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Man with the Clockwork Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644200) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)




End file.
